


The Usual Spy Stuff

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, I might make this a series later, Light Angst, Sharing a Bed, Steve Feels, a lot going on right now, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You and Steve have to pretend to be in a relationship while on a mission.  You know what that means right?For Happy Steve Bingo for my free space.  I chose the prompt 'bed sharing'.





	1. Chapter 1

“I think this is how a whole bunch of fanfiction starts.”

You said the words as a joke as you tossed your bag onto the nearby sofa chair and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Steve looked at you with his head tilted to the side.  “What’s fanfiction?”

You looked at him and stifled a laugh.  Of course, Steve Rogers wouldn’t know what fanfiction was.  Why would he know? He had been on the ice during the best part of the technological revolution.  You certainly weren’t going to be the one that popped that happy little bubble.

“Never mind,” You said and started taking off your shoes.  “Just one bed. Two people. Who knows what could happen?”

Steve chuckled and pulled his shirt off.  “I’ll try and control myself.”

You looked up at him.  You had always been under the impression that his shirts left nothing to the imagination.  You were so very, very wrong. Steve Rogers was somehow more perfect looking than you could imagine.  He looked like he’d been working out just before he came up here and then airbrushed. He looked like he’d been carved from actual stone.

“What’s wrong?”  Steve asked, spinning on the spot as he attempted to look himself over.  “Do I have something on me?”

“No.  Sorry.  Everything is fine.”  You said and got up going to your bag.  “I’m just going to get changed.”

“You want something from room service?  I’m starving.” Steve asked as you head to the bathroom.

“Yeah.  Get stuff we can share in bed.  Let’s make it a thing.” You called back and shut the door behind you.

You looked in the mirror and slapped your face.  “He’s just ridiculously hot and going to be all pressed up against you in bed.  It’s no big deal.” You said to yourself. Only shirtless Steve seemed to be seared into your retina.  “Stop objectifying people, you dumb bitch.” You yelled at yourself.

“Did you say something?”  Steve called back to you.

You groaned and pulled off your shirt.  “No, it’s fine.” 

You changed into a pair of flannel pajamas with puppies on them and brushed your teeth, before heading back into the bedroom.  Steve was in bed already, sitting up against the headboard and flicking through stations on the TV. He apparently slept shirtless.  That was great. You could handle that.

“Those are cute.”  He said.

You looked down at yourself.  “Yeah. I normally sleep naked.  Thought you might appreciate me … not doing that.”

Steve chuckled.  “That's very thoughtful.  I was just looking to see if there was anything on TV.  You want to watch something?”

You shrugged and climbed into bed.  “I don't mind.”

Steve switched the TV off and looked you over.  “You're okay with this right? Pretending to be my girlfriend?”

“Yeah, of course.  Spy stuff. And you know,” you gestured to yourself with your thumbs.  “I'm a spy.”

He laughed and shook his head.  “That you are. I guess maybe it’s me that’s worried about it.”

You looked over at him and patted his thigh.  “Why? You’ve been doing this longer than me.”

“I’m a soldier, not a spy.  I’m not good at lying.” 

You laughed.  “No, you really aren’t.  It’ll be fine. We know each other.  You aren’t lying about you. You just gotta say she’s my girlfriend to get me in.  That’s all.”

He sighed and nodded.  “I guess so.”

You patted his leg.  “It’ll be fine. It won’t take long.  I’m really good at this.”

He laughed and nudged you.  “That we can agree on.”

There was a knock on the door and you grabbed your wallet and answered the door.  A young guy wheeled in a trolly with a tray of food with silver domed covers on it.  He did a double take when he saw Steve sitting up in bed but quickly composed himself.  You tipped him and took the lids off the dishes. There was pizza, crab cakes, a shrimp cocktail and buffalo chicken wings along with a slice of cheesecake.

“Oh, you’re spoiling us.”  You said as you started laying out the food on the bed.  “Cake and everything.”

“Might as well spoil ourselves while we have the chance.”  He said.

“In that case, you want anything from the minibar?”

“Yeah, why not?  Put it on the work tab.  I’ll have a beer.”

You went to the fridge and grabbed him a beer and one of those mini vodka bottles and orange juice before getting into the bed.  You grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.

Steve opened the beer and took a drink.  “Are you enjoying working for the Avengers?”

“Are you kidding me?  It’s amazing. The benefits are great, you get to work for the best.  I get to make a difference.” You said.

Steve smiled.  “That’s good to hear.”

“Get to raid mini bars on the boss' dime.”  You add, pouring the vodka and juice into one of the glasses from the bathroom.

Steve chuckled.  “I guess that’s also true.”

“What about you?  Do you like it?” You asked.

Steve raised an eyebrow at you.  “No one has ever asked me that before.”

You laughed.  “Really? Not once?”

He shook his head.  “No. Not once. I guess when you found something people assume you must like it.”

“That sounds like you don’t like it.”

He picked up a shrimp and dipped it in the sauce before putting it in his mouth and chewing methodically.  “No. I think I do. I’ve questioned it a lot What I do. You know?”

“Sure.  History is told by the winners after all.  It’s hard to know if you’re the one on the right side.”  You said.

“Yeah.  There’s definitely that.  Also, for a while there I felt very used.  Before the Avengers were their own entity. Back when it was just another SHIELD program.”  He explained. “Not just that though. Back in the war, I fought to stop this one thing from falling into the wrong hands and woke up thinking it was done only to repeat the same fight again.  Since then, it feels like I just keep fighting the same fight over and over.”

You frowned.  “Yeah, I can see how that would get to someone.  History repeating itself.”

He nodded and picked at a crab cake.  “I think the fight is worth fighting though.  There is good in the world.  It’s worth protecting.”  He settled on a channel and looked at you. “Gone with the Wind?”

“Sure.  Why not.”

You relaxed back on the bed eating and watching the movie together.  When it was clear you were both done with the food, Steve packed it away and move the trolley back out to the hall before getting into bed.  He went to the bathroom and when he returned he snuggled down in the bed beside you.  He smelled like soap and mint.

“The world has changed a lot since that movie was made.”  He said switching the lamp off.

“Mmm… you’d know better than anyone.”

“I guess I would.”  He said. “See, it’s worth fighting.  It might be small victories. You might have to repeat yourself again and again.  But the change happens. It’s just hard to see when you’re in it.”

You nodded.  “That’s a good perspective.”

Steve shifted in the bed and he brushed against you as he got more comfortable.  He was quiet for a little while. You closed your eyes and listened to the sound of him breathing.

“What if we need to kiss tomorrow?”  He asked breaking the silence.

You snorted.  “Why would we need to kiss?”

“Well, I don’t know.  People kiss when they’re in a relationship.”

You rubbed his arm you hoped in what was a reassuring motion.  “Fake dating and one bed. We’re doomed.”

“What?”  Steve asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

You chuckled and shook your head.  “Nothing. I’m being an idiot. There are no social rules about people kissing while in public.  In fact, it’s generally frowned upon. If you feel the need to kiss me, I won’t mind. Pecks on cheeks would likely be enough if anything is needed.”

“What if it comes off as awkward and unnatural?”  He asked.

“I’m a really good kisser.”  You reassured him. “Would you like to practice?”

He laughed and you could see his eyes shining in the dim light coming from the hall.  “I guess when you say it like that it sounds stupid.”

“No, I’m serious.  We can practice if you want.  Do it until it feels second nature.  I don’t mind.” You said.

He seemed to seriously consider it for a moment before his head shook slightly.  “No. You’re right. It’s unlikely to be necessary.”

“Aww damn,”  You joked, although not entirely.  “I really wanted to practice that.”

“I’m sure there’s a line you need to get to the back of.”  Steve teased.

You shoved him playfully, and it set him off laughing.

“I know you aren’t used to this spy stuff, but you’re just being you.  It’ll be fine. Just be sassy old Steve Rogers.” You said.

“Sassy?”  He said sounding offended.  “Old?” He added with even more offense to his tone.

“I said what I said.”

“Fine.  See if I kiss you tomorrow now.”  He teased.

“Oh damn.  All my dreams, shattered just like that.” 

He chuckled and you both fell silent again.  You saw his eyes close and you watched him as he seemed to center himself.

“Steve?”  You asked.

“Mmm…”

“Before you said you thought your job was worth it.  You didn’t say if you were happy though.”

He opened his eyes and looked at you.  Even in the near pitch room, you could see him assessing you.  “Yes. I think I’m happy. This isn’t how I expected my life to go, you know?  I mean, obviously. I was born in 1918, and I was extremely sickly. I thought I’d be dead by now.”

You chuckled softly and gave him a little nod to continue.

“I had expected, even though women didn’t really look twice at me, that one day I’d get married and have kids.  That there would be a family. You know?”

“Sure.  It’s what’s drilled into us.  More so back then.” You agreed.

“There’s still part of me that thinks I need that to be really happy.”  You said. “I’ve also lost a lot. For a long time, I thought it was everything.  To die and wake up to find yourself alone in a world you no longer recognize. I was lost for a really, really long time.  I can’t say I didn’t think about…” He let out a breath and shook his head. You touched his arm softly and a half smile crossed his lips.  “I was depressed, I know that now. But now? I have Bucky back. I didn’t think I’d see him again. I have another best friend I love just as much as Bucky.  The others. They’re my family. They’re more my family than my dad ever was. I still miss people from my past, but there are more people now. Which is good.  I think I’m making a difference in the world. So yeah. I’m happy. It’s not the life I expected. But it’s good.”

You smiled at you and squeezed his arm.  “That’s good. I’m glad. You do deserve to be happy.”

He chuckled.  “How can I not be when I have a beautiful woman in my bed.”

You laughed and pushed him again.  “Smooth, Rogers.”

“I try.”  He teased.  “We should sleep.  Big day tomorrow.”

“Right.  Yes.” You agreed.  “Night.”

“Goodnight.”  He said with a soft smile.

You closed your eyes and let the sound of his breathing send you off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Steve stumbled through the door laughing.  You had gone out to the diplomatic party under the pretense you were together.  No one really questioned it.  However, the system you had been supposed to break into had been thirty times more secure than your Intel had said and there was nothing you could do in the short time away from the group to get through the system.

Not that the whole thing was a bust.  It turned out, guys who run illegal alien weapons smuggling rings are kind of all around scumbags who see Captain America’s girlfriend as a potential bed notch and will both flirt wildly with them and invite them to a private get together the following night.

So the mission wasn’t a bust, it just meant instead of two nights sharing a bed and playing at being a couple, it might be a week or two.

“How was that even dancing, Rogers?  Who taught you that?”  You teased as you kicked the door behind you closed.

“No one.  I don’t dance.”  Steve said with a shrug.  “That was bad though right?  I felt awkward.”

“It wasn’t great.”   You agreed, turning to him.  You held out your hand and pulled him to you.  “Come here.  It might not come up again but just in case.”

He stepped in close to you and you pressed yourself against him.  “See,” You said taking both his hands and putting them around your waist.  “People tend to oversell on the dancing in situations like this.  They go full ballroom or do tangoes and stuff.  That draws the eye.  You need to be invisible.  Just a regular person. Most regular people haven’t had formal dance training.”  You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes and began to sway.

“What you did was even worse.  You seemed to attempt something formal, a foxtrot or lindy or something.  That would have been bad if you’d known the moves.  It was worse because you didn’t.  Everyone was looking at us.  Remembering us.  I had eyes on me the rest of the night.”

Steve winced a little.  “I’m sorry.  I knew I’d mess this up.”

You shook your head slightly.  “Not to worry, sir.  The guy is looking to add to his collection.  We’re fine.  This is just a learning opportunity.”  You reassured him.  “You see, most people, when they dance, it’s just this.  At least to a slow song.  Just swaying in time with the music.  Nothing flashy.  Just full contact and slow movement.  You dance like this and no one takes notice.  You’re just two people who want to touch in a socially acceptable way.”

Steve looked down at you and smiled.  His blue eyes, soft and warm.  “Well, this isn’t so bad.”

“Yeah.  I doubt we’ll need it again but it’s a good thing to know.”  You agreed.

You continued to sway with each other.  His eyes remained locked with yours and you began to wonder what exactly you were doing.  It was starting to feel too intimate and it wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy it.  The problem was you were enjoying it a little too much.  It felt good being pressed up against Steve.  The way his hands splayed out on the small of your back felt both tender and strong and you couldn’t quite remember the last time someone had touched you like that.

Catching feelings for Steve Rogers would be far too easy to do though and in the end, you felt it would be a huge mistake.  He was your boss for starters.  Plus he didn’t really seem to date.  So even if dating your boss was a bad idea you might want to follow through with, he seemed above all that.

You pulled away and went and sat at the end of the bed.   “So, yeah.  That was good.  Next time like that.”  You said.

He shrugged his shoulders like he was shaking himself awake again.  “Right.  Next time.  You hungry at all?”

You shook your head and pulled off your shoes.  “No.  When I was bailed up with the Senator I ate so many of those tiny little toast things.”

“With the smoked salmon?”

You nodded.

“Yeah, they were good.”  He agreed.

“You can get something if you like,”  You said standing up.

“No, I’m not really either.   Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

You came over to him and turned, exposing your back to him.  “How thoughtful.  Can you unzip me?”

He placed one of his large hands on your lower back and unzipped your gown.  You stepped out of it without really thinking.  The need to make sure it was on a hanger overwriting the need to not be in front of Captain America in your matching lace bra and panties.

When you turned around you caught him staring at you and he quickly turned his head blushing.

“Sorry,”  You both said at the same time.  “Sorry.”  You both repeated and then both began laughing.  You grabbed your pajamas hastily and Steve turned pretending to busy himself.

“Hang up my dress, please.  I’ll be right back.”  You said, ducking into the bathroom.

You started getting dressed into your pajamas when you caught your reflection in the mirror.  “Getting naked in front of your boss?”  You muttered at yourself.  “Going for the dumb bitch record here, huh?”

“Did you say something?” Steve called.

“Nope.  It’s all good.”  You yelled back.

You finished getting dressed and went about your nighttime routine of teeth brushing, makeup removal and applying lotion before heading back into the bedroom.

Steve squeezed past you as soon as you opened the bathroom door.  He was stripped down to his boxers and you did your best to keep your eyes up.

By the time Steve returned you were under the covers.  He climbed in beside you and switched off the light.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”  Steve asked.

“It’s going to be more casual.  You will need to up the PDA.  We might go touching and not kissing.  Hands on my waist or ass.  That kind of thing.”  You said.  “Will you be okay with that?”

“I - uh - think so.  Will you be okay with it?  I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

You chuckled.  “God, you’re sweet.  You know that?  Yeah. It’s fine.”

“No kissing though?”  He asked.

“I don’t think so.  I’m gonna be playing the girl who’s in it for the fame card.”  You explained.  “Doesn’t really care about you, but pretends she does.  I need him to buy the thought I would happily cheat on you.  So if we kiss too much, I might seem too present in the relationship.”

“Right,”  He said.  There was a pause for a moment while he seemed to process things.  “Wouldn’t it be better if I tried to kiss you though?  We want him to buy that I’m into you, don’t we?”

“Jeez, Rogers.  You’re really pushing for this kiss.  If you want to kiss me so bad all you need to do is ask.”  You teased.

“I wasn't… That wasn't…”  He sounded so flustered.

You laughed and put your hand on his chest.  God.  The man was like a solid wall of muscle.  How was he even real?  You tried not to think about how nice it must be to have your head resting against it.  “Relax, Steve.  I’m just messing with you.”  You teased.  “You aren’t wrong.  If I were here with Tony or Clint, I would absolutely play it that way.  I’m worried about you being out of your comfort zone though and coming off awkward.”

“Right,”  He said.  He sounded slightly hurt this time and you rubbed his bicep in what you hoped were soothing strokes.  “Won’t it risk the mission though if I don’t?  People won’t buy us as really in a relationship.”

“Yes.  But…”  You chewed on your lip while you considered how to say this.  “People see Captain America as uptight and proper.  If you steer into that, withholding affection and what not, people won’t question it, and it will give me more motive to cheat on you.”

“Right,”  He said.  This time his voice sounded stern and all business.  Like he was Cap and not Steve addressing you.

“I don’t think you’re uptight.”  You said patting his arm  “I’ve seen you in your downtime.  I also know you pretty much disobey orders all the time.  I’m just saying what the public chooses to see is the symbol of righteousness.  So we can work off that.”

“Right,”  He repeated.

You tried to catch a glimpse of him in the dark room. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”  He replied though it didn’t sound like nothing.  His voice was too serious.  It sounded almost like he was clenching his jaw.

“Seriously, Steve.  If there’s a problem I need to know too.  This is a mission.”  You pressed.

“I was just thinking,”   He said and shook his head.  “How unfair this is on you.  Needing to just be okay with people touching you like that.  He’s going to try and touch you like that.”

You nodded.  “Yeah, and I’ll probably let him.”  You agreed.  “But,”  You added kissing his cheek.  “I am the one with the power here.  I am letting him.  I could just as easily break his wrist.”

“Don’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing,”  Steve said.

You smiled and felt the urge to kiss his cheek again.  That was too many times though you were sure of it.  You settled for a squeeze of his bicep.  “I won’t.  You can trust me.  And in the end, when we break this up, it’ll be worth it.”

“Right,”  Steve said.

You started giggling.  “You say that a lot.”

There was a pause and then Steve started laughing too.  “I guess I do.  Sorry.”

“It’s okay.  It was just kinda funny.”  You said.  “We should probably sleep.  Lots of pretending tomorrow.  It’ll be exhausting.”

“Yeah, okay.  Tomorrow I’ll be the not too attentive but possessive boyfriend.”  He said.

“Sounds good.”  You said.  You did worry a little though.  Something in his voice still sounded like he wasn’t happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

You followed Steve back in the room giggling.  He was wearing shorts and a short-sleeved button-up and had gotten a little too much sun today.  His nose, upper arms and just under his eyes were all dusted in pink.

“Okay, okay, let me get some lotion for that burn.”  You said going into the bathroom and looking through your toiletries.  You came out with a bottle of lotion that contained aloe to find Steve looking in the mirror.  “Being on a boat will do it to you.”

He turned and looked at you sheepishly.   “I’ll try and remember to put more sunscreen on next time.”

“Be a good idea.”  You agreed and gave him a nudge towards the bed.  “Go on, sit down.  Take your shirt off.”

“It’ll heal soon enough.”  He complained as he took his shirt off and sat at the edge of the bed.  You looked at him for a moment.  The tan line between his shirt and collar and his chest was very obvious.  It looked strange how it followed the dips and curves of his body in such straight lines.  You still hadn’t gotten used to seeing him shirtless and you weren’t sure you ever would.  He was ridiculously perfect.  Down to the pores in his skin.  It was like someone had just drawn the perfect specimen of a man and he’d just stepped off the page.

“I know.  This will still help so stop complaining.”  You said and began to carefully dab the lotion onto his nose.

“Okay, so…”  He said looking up into your eyes.  “What did we find?”

“I got his password for the safe.  It’s biometrically encrypted though so without him actually opening it, I don’t know we can get in there.”  You explained as you moved your fingers under his eyes.  “He’s definitely buying it though.  When he took me back there he was all over me.”

Steve furrowed his brow, and you began rubbing the lotion over his forehead to smooth it back out again.  “He was?”  He asked sounding uncomfortable.

“We wanted this, Steve.”  You said.

“I know,”  He said.  His eyebrows stayed knitted together and you laughed softly and you rubbed at the hard line that had formed between them.  “It’s just… this isn’t my world.  I’m a soldier.  I don’t like this subterfuge.  I don’t like lying about us.  I can do it because it doesn’t involve taking advantage of you.  But that… letting him paw at you.”  He shook his head.

You tilted Steve’s head up to face you.  “It’s okay.  Really.  I’ve trained for this kind of thing.  I signed up for this.  I know what the job is like.  No one is taking advantage of me.”

He frowned.  “I still don’t like it.  I don’t like thinking about his hands on you.”

You rubbed his arm and he winced.  “Shit, sorry, forgot.”  You said getting the lotion and gently applying it to his arm.  “Look, I don’t love thinking about him touching me either.  He’s gross.  But I can use it.  I’m in control.  And it’ll be over soon enough.  We just need to get into that room.”

“Do you have an idea how yet, because at this stage I’m just tempted to break in and tear that door off its hinges.” He grumbled.

You laughed and moved your hands along the red line at his neck.  His muscles were so firm, you wondered if he was flexing for you.  “You’re strong, Steve, but I don’t think you’re that strong.”

“Then, I’ll call Tony.   He can blast it open.”  He said.

“Give it a couple of days.  Seriously, I won’t let anything happen I don’t want.  I promise.  No one’s morals will be corrupted.”  You assured him as you ran your hands around to his back.

“Okay, so the plan?”  He asked.

“Well, he told me his wife is here all week.  So if we want to do something we need to go somewhere that’s not his home.  I think tomorrow you should invite yourself around to his place for dinner.  Say you want to make a deal with him and the Avengers.  Imply that he might be able to buy your protection.  Don’t say it though.  Tell him, Tony’s thinking about retiring.  Say how you’re worried about him pulling out the finances when he does.”  You said.

Steve seemed to mull over what you said as you finished rubbing the lotion into his skin.  Even as you watched the red was fading.  It was a strange phenomenon to witness and you wondered what it was like when he got a cut.  Could you see the flesh knit?  When he spoke he shook you out of the rather dark daydream you were having.

“Then what?”  He asked.

“I’ll corner him.  Or let him corner me.  Tell him to meet me at the office.  Have him show me around.  Then when we’re in, I’ll call you.”  You explained.  “Easy peasy.  Now, order some food.  I’m starving.”

He scowled for a moment before picking up the menu.  You went into the bathroom and applied your own lotion before changing into pajamas.  When you came back out Steve was in bed.  “I ordered a mix of things.  I was pretty hungry too.”  He said.

“Yeah, I don’t know why.  Being on a boat just does it to you.  I swear.”  You said sitting down at the end of the bed.

“Can I ask you something?”  He said.  His body stiffened and he shifted awkwardly.

You turned to face him and raised your eyebrow.  “What is it?”

“Have you ever slept with one of your targets?”  He asked.

You sighed.  He was really not great with the spy stuff at all.  “Yeah.  A couple of times.  Longer term infiltration though.”

“They really make you do that?”

“No.  No one makes me do anything, Steve.  I make calls based on what I think needs to happen.”  You explained, the frustration building in you.

“You know what I mean.  Don’t you think that makes you…?”

“What?  A sex worker?  So what if I was?  It’s my body.  Aren’t I allowed to use it how I want?”  You snapped.

“Yes.  Of course but…”

“But what?  I’d rather sleep with a guy and have him arrested than actively bomb an area and have a bunch of innocent people die.”  You argued.  “We make our choices.  I choose the path that allows for the least death.  Is it really so bad that that mean I allow some guy to paw at me to do?”

“Right.  I’m sorry.”  He said looking slightly ashamed of himself.

You sighed and shifted closer to him, putting your hand on his arm.  “Look, Captain,”  You said.  “You signed up and allowed them to do this to you -”  You gestured to his whole body.  “It was a dangerous use of your body.  And since you did it you’ve done more and more dangerous things with it.  You choose to do them though.  No one forces you to jump out of planes with no parachute and no one forces me to do what I do.  We make the call.  That’s all.”

“Right. Sorry.  I wasn’t judging you.  I just… I don’t know.  I just wanted to understand I guess.  I couldn’t imagine doing it.”  He said.

“And it’s your choice not to.”  You said.  “If it makes you feel better it’s discouraged as an Avenger and I don’t plan to do it now.”

He nodded.  “Yeah, it kind of does actually.  Sorry if that makes me…”

“A grumpy old prude?”  You teased.

He laughed.  “Something like that.”

“Don’t sweat it.”  You said waving him off.

There was a knock on the door and you got up and let the bellhop in with the tray of food, grabbing some money from your wallet and tipping him.

You sat down on the edge of the bed and took the lids off the trays.  He’d ordered a large selection of starters you could share.  Chicken wings, sliders, fried shrimp, tacos, quesadillas.  “Nice choice, Cap.”  You said.

“Thanks,”  He said, sitting forward and grabbing a chicken wing.  “I have to say, I have actually really enjoyed this mission so far.  You are easy to work with.”

You smiled and picked up a slider.  “Yeah.  Me too honestly.  Sharing a bed with a superior officer is often… awkward.  And you know, you’re Captain America.  But you’re easy to be around.  I feel comfortable with you.”

Steve smiled and his now white cheeks dusted with pink again.  “Thank you.  I feel the same way about you.”

You chuckled and shook your head.  “Oh god damn it, the tropes are going to get us, I swear.”

Steve looked at you puzzled and seemed to open his mouth to question it.  Instead, he shook his head and took a bite from his chicken wing.  You were glad he didn’t.  Maybe the tropes would dictate things, maybe they wouldn’t.  It would be better for Steve if he didn’t have anything else to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

“Captain Rogers… Steve… seriously, what it is?”

Things had gone well.  It had played out exactly how it was supposed to.  Steve had even walked in on the target when he had you pinned against a wall and he was running his hand up your side.  Just as he went to kiss you Steve had cleared his throat.

The way he stood, arms crossed and a scowl on his face had looked so intimidating for a brief moment even you had been scared of him.  As strong and intimidating your mark was he retreated quickly under that gaze.

It had done the trick though.  It had been like the threat of Steve kicking the shit out of either him or you was an aphrodisiac.  He had to have you.  You’d suggested the offices to meet after dark the following day and he’d agreed immediately.

After that, you’d spent the rest of the night playing Steve’s hard done by girlfriend.  He’d stayed closed, kept his hand on you and his eyes on the target.  It was on the way home that you realized something was actually up.  Every other night of this mission you two had come home relatively carefree.  Laughing about things people said, something weird you had done, the kind of pretentious food they had.

Tonight he’d shut off.  He sat stiffly in the back of the car and slightly tilted away from you.  When he answered you it was one word.  Two max.  And curt.  There was no room for expanding the conversation.  It was over.

He strode into the room and shrugged his jacket off without looking at you.  You watched him as he hung the jacket up and began taking off his tie, still not responding to you.

“Steve…”  You repeated.

He turned and looked at you and opened his mouth like he was going to say something.  When no words came he shook his head and went straight to the bathroom.

You sat down and took off your shoes and jewelry.  You really couldn’t understand what was wrong.  He was your commanding officer and if he thought you did something wrong he shouldn’t just be punishing you without telling you what it was.  Or maybe that was the problem.  He needed to figure out what was going to be done.  Maybe you were going to be kicked off the team.

You stood and were just taking off your dress when Steve came back out in his boxers.  He looked at you and started turning around.  You sighed and quickly pulled on your pajamas.  “Whatever it is, can you please just say it?  If I broke some rule I didn’t know about and you’re going to fire me or something, I’d rather know now.”

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  “It’s not you okay.  You didn’t do anything.  It’s me.”

“What do you mean?”  You asked.

“I really…”  He started and paused for a moment while he was collecting his thoughts.  “I hated seeing him touch you like that.”

You let out a breath, he was really stuck on that.  You knew Steve Rogers was from another time, but you hadn’t taken him for a prude.  “I know you have issues with the physical stuff, but…”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying,”  Steve said interrupting you.  He hadn’t turned around yet, and the way he held himself, straight-backed and tense, told you he really wanted to be looking at you while he spoke.

“You can face me.  It’s safe.”  You said.  He turned around and almost winced under your gaze.  “What is it then if it’s not the same conversation about the choices I make with my own body when I do my job?”

He huffed and once again his hand carded through his hair.  “I - I think - No… I know …”

“Oh my god, Steve.”  You groaned.  “Spit it out.”

“It was jealousy.”  He almost shouted.  “I was jealous.  And I know, I know I have no right to be.  You work for me, we aren’t… you aren’t… we couldn’t… I just … I saw him going in to kiss you and I thought that is should be me.  That he had no right to touch you like that.”

You stared at him completely dumbstruck.  He was jealous?  Steve Rogers was jealous.  Steve Rogers - Captain Fucking America - had seen a guy go in to kiss you and it had made him jealous.  Captain motherfucking America had wanted to be the one that kissed you.

“I know.  I know okay.  You did nothing wrong.  The mission is going well.  This is my thing.  I just… I’m mad at myself, not you.”  He said flopping down at the end of the bed.

“You wanted to kiss me?”  You asked.

He sighed.  “I’m sorry.  It is so unprofessional of me.  If you want to report it when we’re back I totally understand.”

“Fucking tropes.”  You said under your breath.

“What?”  Steve asked.

You let out a breath and looked up at him.  How were his eyes so goddamn beautiful.  His lashes were so long you were pretty sure you could see them from space.  Was that the serum?  Did the serum make your eyes nicer too?   “I’m not going to report you.  You haven’t harassed me.”

“I’ve hardly treated you fairly.”  He said.

“It’s okay.  You caught it.”  You said.  “Besides… you aren’t…”  You trailed off, not sure what you were even trying to say here.   Were you really contemplating telling your superior officer that you had a crush on him?

“I’m not what?”  Steve asked.

You chewed the inside of your cheek.  How come you could seduce politicians, drug traffickers, human traffickers, and leaders from organizations like HYDRA but you can’t open your goddamn mouth and tell Steve Rogers you have a crush on him?

You groaned and flopped back on the bed.  “I can’t word,”  You complained.

“You can’t what?”

“The words.  I can’t make the words happen.” You said, scrubbing your hands down your face.

“I’m not sure what’s happening right now,”  Steve said, sounding genuinely confused.

“We were doomed from the start.”  You complained.

“You keep saying things like that and I really don’t know what you mean.”

You sighed and looked up at him.  “I like you too, Steve.  A little bit more every day.”

“You like me?”  He asked.  You nodded your head.  “You.  Like me?”  He repeated.  You nodded your head again.  “Let me get this straight,”  He said shifting to look down at you.  “When you say like, you mean, there’s an attraction there?”

“Oh my god, Steve!”  You groaned.  “Yes. Okay.  I think about us dating.  I want to go out with you.  I want the ol’ Star Spangled D.”

Steve blinked at you and then burst out laughing.  “You want the what?”

You groaned again and rubbed your eyes with the back of your hands.  He lay down beside you and looked you in the eyes.  “Look.  The thing today… it was nothing.  He barely touched me.”

“It was work.  I understand.”  He said.  “It will be over soon.”

You sighed and offered him a small half smile.  “So, we dig each other.”

“So it would seem.”  He agreed.

“Now what?”  You asked.  “I mean, we can’t actually do anything about it can we?”

“I don’t know.  I think… I mean why not?”

“You’re the boss.  I’m the subordinate.”  You said.  “The power levels are all off.”

“We’re two adults.  Who like each other and live in a world where we risk our lives and put our bodies on the line again and again.”  He reasoned.  “Is it so wrong that we might want to try and grab happiness if we have the chance?”

“What if it doesn’t work out?”  You said.  “Breakups are messy.”

“What if it does?”  He asked.

You took a breath and let it out slowly.  You couldn’t actually be thinking about doing this, could you?  It was crazy.  You liked working for the Avengers.  Mind you, those guys were always fighting with each other and making up.  It was like a damn soap opera, it happened so often.  Maybe it would work and maybe if it didn’t the fallout would just get absorbed into the regular day to day drama of the Avengers.

“So…”  You said.

“So…”  He repeated.

You reached over and traced a finger over his brow and down his cheek.  He was so fucking perfect.  It was unfair really.  You leaned in and brought your lips to his.  He pulled you close and you slowly moved your lips together.  You hummed softly and the gentle tingle that spread through you.  It had been a while since you had kissed someone just because you wanted to.

He pulled back gently and looked at you.  “We should wait.  I don’t want to do this just because…”

“There’s only one bed.”  You said.

“Yeah, exactly.”  He agreed.  “Let’s finish the mission.  Then we’ll talk. Go out.  Date.  You know?”

“No star spangled D?”  You asked.

“Another time.”  He said stifling a laugh.

He relaxed his arms and you pulled free of them.  “Okay, let me go brush my teeth.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  He agreed.

You turned back and looked at him as he got in under the covers of the bed.  “Steve,”  you said.  “Are we really going to try this?”

He smiled and gave a quick nod.  “I think so.  But mission first.”

You turned and made your way to the bathroom not sure if you should curse or thank the gods of tropes.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up pressed into his chest.  He was warm and the sound of his heart beating a slow steady rhythm was comforting to you.

It was also new.  You had woken up beside him 4 days in a row but normally there was space between you.  He had his side, you had yours.  Normally when you woke you just got up and got ready.  You didn’t consider if it might be okay to kiss him although it wouldn’t have been the first time you had considered what it might be like.

This was the first time you had woken up with Steve where he was the potential to be more than just your Captain.  Where you might get the chance to be more than just his subordinate.

You took a moment to take him in, in the soft morning light as it filtered through the curtains.  The way his eyelashes fanned out over his cheek.  His clear skin, free from lines and blemishes.  His plump pink lips.  So very kissable.  You wanted to kiss them again.  You wanted to feel his bottom lip between yours.  Have them on your neck.  Your collarbone.  Your breasts.

Instead, you reached up and touched his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at you.  “Morning,”  He said.  God, his voice sounded so good when he first woke up.  Deep and gravelly.  The kind of voice that made your knees slightly weak.

“Morning.”  You replied.

“This isn’t happening until later is it?”  He said.

You shook your head.  “No.  We got time.  We’ll need to brief the others.  Make sure they’re all where they need to be.”

“Good.  That’s good.”  He said leaning in a little.

“Why what did you want to do?  Sleep in a little?”  You teased.

He chuckled.  “Mmm… no.  Maybe order some room service.  I could go for some black coffee and a big breakfast.”

You laughed.  “Well, do what you gotta do.”

His blue eyes twinkled and he leaned in closer to you.  You bridged the difference and kissed.  It was that slow, lazy morning kiss where your lips gently caress the other’s.  No tongue, just lips.

He pulled back and rest your forehead against his.  “Thought we weren’t going to do that yet.”

He hummed.  It was a deep contented rumble in his chest.  “I’m always making excuses for why not to follow my heart like that.  Thought I’d take a chance and just follow it.”

You kissed him again.  This time it was brief, barely a brush of your lips over his.  “The morning breath that much of a turn on, huh?”

He laughed.  “Yeah, that was it alright.”

You sighed contentedly and burrowed in under his neck.  “We’re nearly done.  Just need to get the bust.  Then, we can explore this properly.”

“Mmm, you’re right.”   He agreed and pressed his lips to the top of your head.  “Still hate the idea of that guy’s greasy mitts on you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep them above the clothes.”  You joked pulling back.  “Room service does sound good though.  Think we can get that, one last, on the boss meal?”

Steve chuckled and sat up grabbing the menu and passing it to you.  “Sure.  Sounds like a plan.  But no mimosas.  We have work.”

You scanned through the menu and made your order before going and jumping in the shower.  When you came out you didn’t even think twice about dressing in front of Steve.  He blushed as soon as he saw you in the towel and disappeared into the bathroom.

By the time Steve was out of the bathroom, the food had arrived and you were sitting on the bed sipping your coffee.

“Is that what you’re wearing?”  He asked gesturing to the dress you had on.

You raised your eyebrow at him over your mug.  “Rude.”

“No.  I didn’t - that wasn’t - I just meant…”

“It’s okay.”  You laughed.  “I need to be in something sexy.  I’m supposed to be going there to have sex with him.”

“You also have to have somewhere to conceal a weapon and a wire.”

“Awww, Stevie, worried about me?”  You teased.

“Yes,”  He said, his tone deadly serious.  “Is that bad?  Should I not be worried about one of my agents?”

“You don’t need to be.  I have fought in dresses plenty of times.  My bracelets both have retractable blades and my boots have a holster build in.  The ribbing on the corset of my dress doubles as body armor and actually has canals to run wires along so they can’t be detected if he pats me down.  Or feels me up I guess.”

“Oh,”  Steve said, taking a seat beside you and pulled his plate over to himself.  “I guess you have thought of everything haven’t you?”

“It’s not my first rodeo, Cap,”  You said taking a large mouthful of toast.

He reached over and his hand slid up your side, tracing over the boning of your bodice.  You looked down, watching his large fingers caress the fabric of your dress, then back up into the blue of his eyes.  “What are you doing?”

“Just wanted to feel it,” Steve said.

“Oh, did you now?”

Your teasing words seemed to spark something in him.  He carefully moved your plates aside and then pulled you roughly into his arms, kissing you hard.  You wrapped your arms around him and moaned gently against his lips.  Not quite sure where this was going but liking it nonetheless.

He pulled back and looked at you.   “You’ll be careful.”

“Of course.  I always am.”

“I just - this… I don’t want it to end before it’s even begun.”

You smiled and kissed him gently.  “Trust me… I know what I’m doing.”

_One Year Later…_

“Oh my god!   The same room and everything.”  You almost fell through the door laughing and spun around wrapping your arms around Steve’s neck.  “You old romantic you.”

“It seemed apt,”  Steve said, pulling you tight against him and teasing his lips down the side of your neck.  “Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”

It had been a full year.   The mission had gone exactly as intended.  Arrests were made.  People were convicted and sent to prison.  You and Steve had gone home and started juggling working together and dating.  It hadn’t been nearly as bad as you’d thought.  People had teased you a lot.  Not nearly as much as they had teased Steve though.  Tony and Sam, in particular, seemed to get a special thrill about seeing if they could make him blush.   Often their taunts revolving around him giving you orders.

When it had become non-newsworthy you and Steve had just settled into it.  The Avengers had always been more like family anyway, so your part as both agent and Steve’s girlfriend fit fine.  Other people had dated and broken up and moved on.  It seemed slightly inevitable when you did the job you did.

Now it was your one year anniversary and he’d brought you back to the very place your relationship had started.  The room with only one bed.

Steve kissed your throat and ran his hands up your sides.  A soft hum escaped your lips as your skin prickled under his touch.  “Steve,”  You hummed.  “There’s only one bed.”

“Oh no, what will happen?”  He teased, picking you up and tossing you on the bed.

You laughed loudly and started stripping off your clothes.  He tore his off, tossing them to the side before almost launching himself into your waiting arms.

You wrapped yourself around him, kissing him hungrily.  All you wanted to do right now was the one thing you wouldn’t let yourself do one year ago.  It was time.  The bed would win.

He rutted against you, his erection growing as your wetness grew.  Hands roamed everywhere.  Massaging, squeezing, stroking.

By the time he lined himself up at your entrance you needed him more than you had ever had.  All you wanted was to feel him penetrating you.

“Please, Steve.  Fuck me.”

He smirked down at you and thrust deep into your cunt.

The two of you moved together, as he thrust, you rolled your hips and clenched your walls.  Your nails dragged down his back and he pulled your hair and sucked on your throat hard enough to mark.

When you kissed it was hungry and passionate.  Your tongues swirling together as you nipped at each other’s lips.  Your whole body buzzed like an electric current was running through it.  When Steve’s fingers came to your clit, that was it.  You lost all control and came hard, crying out and bucking up under him.

He kept moving and all you could do was hold on.  His fingers worked your clit in a series of random patterns, both small and large and impossible to predict, as his thick cock penetrated and stretched you.  Your first orgasm passed making way for the second and then the third.  When the fourth hit, it dragged him over too and his hips snapped forward as he emptied deep inside your pussy.

He rolled off you and pulled you into his arms.  “The bed won.  I knew it would.  They always do.”

“You are so weird, you know that?”  Steve said with a laugh.

“Mmm… I know.”

“Okay, weirdo,”  He teased and kissed your cheek.  “Clean up and room service?”

“Sounds perfect.”  You hummed and stretched out in the bed.  The tropes had won in the end and you weren’t in the least bit upset about it.


End file.
